It's Nice
by Padfoot's Pawprint
Summary: Nice just doesn't cut it when you're talking about clothes with a girl. Nice is just the same as lame, and Lenalee does not want to hear that from Allen Walker.


**Hey [:**

**i'm writing for this fandom again**

**hope you enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Man**

* * *

"So what do you think?" Allen opened one eye, sitting up from his position on her bed.

"It's nice," he said, falling backwards when one of her shirts flew back and hit his face.

"Ugh, it must look awful."

"I just said that it looked nice!" he said irritably, but not pulling the shirt off.

"But you said that about the last six outfits." Allen heard the hangers in her closet clink and shift as she moved them. "Don't peek, okay?"

Allen sighed, "If I haven't by now, there's a high chance that I will not. Don't worry about me, Lenalee."

He heard her unzip something and he adjusted his tie. This was more than a little awkward. The circumstances that had led him into her room had been completely accidental. All he had done was walk down her hall when she was searching for someone, and then she reeled him in with those eyes of hers.

Allen had then been asked to judge outfits for the upcoming birthday party they were holding for Kanda. He appreciated that she wanted his opinion, but it could get rather hard when she insisted on trying on short dresses or revealing ensembles.

"How about now? Do you like it?" Allen pulled the shirt off his face and sat up again. This time, she was in a modestly covering black dress. It was cute on her, but the expectant look she was giving him was throwing him off.

"It's nice."

She narrowed her eyes and leaned forward. "Nice?"

Allen nodded quickly, hoping to appease her. "Yeah, nice."

"Well that's one less outfit to try," she said, fingers moving to the base of her shirt. Allen took it as a sign to look away, and he flopped backwards once more. He stared at her ceiling in the meanwhile, and took in the sight. It was a light blue, a rather relaxing colour in contrast to the darker blues, whites, and blacks that made up the traditional exorcist uniform. Komui didn't let anyone else paint their rooms except Lenalee. It was typical though, he supposed, that the man's little sister would receive leniency.

"Hey, Lenalee?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really need to dress up for Kanda's birthday?"

"Of course," she said, and Allen heard clothes hit the floor. "Kanda doesn't really like big parties but since he wasn't there to say no, Komui thought it'd be ideal. Besides, I talked to Kelly –the girl who runs the bar at night- and she said that she can help us plan."

"Why do it if Kanda doesn't like it? He doesn't strike me as a party person."

"Even if Kanda doesn't like it, he'll still take it. He likes working alone because that way, other people won't get hurt. He doesn't mind hanging out with us."

"Yet he always looks so pissed off," mused Allen, and he quickly felt a sharp pain on his stomach. He groaned, pulling the hanger off. "Quit it."

"Sorry, my hand slipped," she said innocently, and Allen shot a glare in her direction; which was a mistake because she was still changing. He flushed and turned away, thanking God that she hadn't been looking in his direction. "Okay, look up."

He did, trying to erase a near-naked Lenalee from his mind, but the scene before him cleared all previous thoughts. She was wearing a dark red dress that cut and crumpled around her thighs. The straps were thin and the neck line dipped a little too dangerously. Allen gulped, feeling extremely attracted and mortified by her outfit.

"I didn't know how my brother would react," she was saying, flattening the dress about her stomach, "but Miranda said it'd be okay and that I should wear it if I wanted. What do you think, Allen?"

Allen was still desperately trying to wrap his head around the Lenalee was stepping out of the 'cute zone' and more into the 'provocative girl zone'. "Um, I don't know."

"What don't you know?"

Allen pursed his lips. "It's nothing. I meant that you look really nice."

"But just nice, right?"

"Er..." He felt his felt face heat up as she stepped closer.

"It's nice?" she repeated, eyes wide and innocent.

Allen felt like this was a great test that Lenalee was inflicting upon him and he wasn't altogether sure what the correct answer was. "Um, yeah, it was nice."

Lenalee gave a heavy sigh. "Really?"

"What do you want me to say?" he asked, guarded.

"I'm just wondering if you really think that it's nice."

"Yes?"

Lenalee came over and took a seat right next to him on the bed. It sank in the middle at the added weight, sheets crinkling around her legs. The air around Allen suddenly became much harder to breathe in and he felt his throat tighten up. "You know, you've been saying that about a lot of my other outfits. Why is it that everything I wear looks the same to you?"

"Um-"

"Because it's kind of bothering me."

"It's bothering you? I didn't mean to-"

"Yes, but that's the problem, Allen. You are a gentleman, and gentlemen don't say what they think. I want an honest answer."

"Honest? But I am being honest."

"You are being an honest gentleman, but I want to see you be Allen Walker." She leaned in towards him. "I want to know your answer."

"Er-" he stared into her dark eyes, desperately trying not to be the guy he wanted to be; because that guy was no less than an average, horny teen looking for a girl.

"Come on, Allen, an honest answer."

"Honestly?"

She nodded excitedly, her dark eyes seeming to light up at his comment. "Yes, your honest opinion."

"Well, technically you look nice, and that _is_ my honest opinion," he started, watching her face fall, "But you don't want me to say that, do you?" She shook her head slowly. "I thought so. You don't like of anything I have to say, especially about clothes, Lenalee."

"But-"

"I know you value people's opinions, Len, I really do, but you should care too much about your clothes, you know?" he asked, sounding more like a scolding parent instead of a supportive friend. "What do _you_ think of the dress?"

"Me?" she asked, pulling back. She seemed affronted by the question.

"Yes?"

"Well, I like it..." she said slowly.

"Then you should wear it," he smiled, standing, "Though I think I'd like you better in white." She blinked twice quickly, seemingly confused by the comment. "Lavi wanted some advice as well, so I've got to be going. I'll see you later."

He walked towards her door, avoiding the clothes that had been thrown on the floor. The girl stayed quiet, watching Allen leave through her bedroom with a sort of quiet longing. Allen himself threw her a quick smile, saying, "You'll look great." Before leaving her to her thoughts.

Personally, he felt rather impressed with himself. _Trap avoided_, he thought, _Now I must talk to Lavi_, slipping out of the hall to go towards the boy's door.

BLACK-WHITE-BLUE

"It's huge!" Lavi cried, and Allen had to agree. The dining hall had been transformed in to a lavish ballroom type of room. The tables –filled with food- had been pushed off to the side, providing ample space for dancing. Kanda himself was in the center, having a heated conversation with Komui.

"Kanda looks really upset," commented Johnny with a laugh, "I guess he really does hate parties."

"For now," said Lavi, pulling a glass of wine from a nearby table. "But once he has a drink, he'll loosen up." He smiled and made to walk forward but Allen held him back.

"Kanda doesn't drink does he?"

"He drinks alright," said Johnny with a wry grin, "but he never gets drunk."

"Impossible."

Johnny laughed. "It's true. As long as I've known him, Kanda can out drink everyone and manage to keep his wits about him. It's a miracle really," he said fondly, "Kanda is something else entirely when it comes to alcohol."

Allen gazed appraisingly at the man who, even in a rolled up, white collared shirt, looked intimidating. AS if sensing his gaze, Kanda's dark eyes zeroed in on Allen, and narrowed. He waved nervously, but looked away quickly. Upsetting Kanda on his birthday did not sound like the smartest action. Hoping to avoid Kanda's fury, he left their little circle for food, Lavi at his side.

"Komui sure has guts to pull this off," laughed the young bookman, taking another sip from his glass. "When Kanda came in, I thought he was going to murder him."

"I thought the same," said Allen, loosening his tie. "Hey, have you seen Lenalee?"

"Not yet," said Lavi, leaning against the walls, "but she'll show eventually." He nodded slowly, eyes scanning the crowds for the black haired girl. "Didn't you say you helped her pick out a dress? What colour is she wearing?"

"I don't know," said Allen, resting his head against the plaster walls and shutting his eyes. "I think I'll sit outside, okay?"

"Outside?"

"Yeah, I've got a lot of food that I want to eat in peace. Get Kanda to laugh at least once, alright."

Lavi slapped him on the back and grinned. "You go and relax, my friend. I'll stay here, but no promises. You've asked for the impossible, you know?"

Allen smiled back and walked through the hall, waving at a few friends but ever lingering to chat. He stepped onto the elevator and requested the top floor. Soon he was flying upwards, the different floors flipping by until he reached the top.

The Black Order had a view most would kill for, and Allen savoured it with all his might. It was a beautiful view and Allen smiled to himself, absently wondering if Lenalee's beauty would parallel to the sight before him. She was probably wearing the red dress, he thought with longing. Part of him wished to see her, while the other more sensible part of him thought it better to simply wait out the party and go to sleep early. Kanda wouldn't mind; after all, he seemed to hate parties as a while so once absence shouldn't make much of a difference.

Allen took a small bite of his food before sighing happily. Another well done meal, he said silently before nearly devouring the entire plate. Once he finished, he balanced it on the thin railing, smiling at his cleaned plate he contemplated going back downstairs but decided against it. For some reason, he did not wish to see Lenalee in that clearly provocative red dress that could prove fatal. He would surely lose control of himself if he was given another chance with her.

"What are you doing up here by yourself?" Allen turned around to see Kanda staring at him from the open elevator.

"Kanda!" he said shakily, "What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first, bean sprout," said Kanda, walking over to the youth. "You come dressed up to this blasted death trap and _you_ expect _me_ to answer your questions?"

"Sorry." He raised an eyebrow, and Allen realized he wanted an explanation. "I'm up here because I needed some air."

"You needed air?"

"Yeah, I guess-" he flinched back when Kanda's sword tip found its way to the bridge of his nose.

"The truth, bean sprout, and I mean it. There's plenty of air, so why are you out here?"

Allen hesitated before he answered, "Lenalee."

"You let a girl drive you up here?" he said with disgust, sheathing his sword. "That's pathetic, bean sprout, even for you."

"She'd didn't drive me up here, Kanda, it was my own choice."

"Was it?" he let his hands dangle of the railing, the collar of his shirt flapping helplessly. "If it was my choice, I would have gone straight back to my room and locked the door, however I wouldn't if someone would expect me to go there," he scowled into the night air and Allen chuckled a bit.

"You tried to go to your room?"

"Yes, but Lenalee found me out and dragged me to that blasted ballroom."

Allen chuckled. "Yes, Lenalee has an uncanny ability to sort of find you in that way."

"Indeed," he said, "so who's to say she won't find you here?" Allen shifted uncomfortably. "She could track you down easily. I don't know what the girl's done to make you avoid her, but it's shameful to skulk here."

Allen sighed. "I know, of course you're right."

"Obviously," said Kanda, giving Allen a sort of bored look, "You should really go talk to her. She's looking for you, you know?"

"Really?"

"Yes," he said, annoyed, "now go downstairs. As it stands, she's worrying about your well being, although god knows why. She kept saying she needed to show you her dress." When Allen hesitated, Kanda pushed him towards the elevator. "Man up. You call yourself a gentleman and you let a girl wait?"

Allen stumbled into the elevator, hand splayed to prevent injury. "Thanks, Kanda," he said, turning.

The man nodded, throwing Allen a white corsage. "It matches her dress," he put in before the doors closed, whisking Allen to another floor. Allen just grinned to himself. White after all, huh?

That was going to look really _nice_.

* * *

**all done [:**

**please R&R and thanks for reading!**


End file.
